One More Day
by Zelas Metalium
Summary: Aya Mikage's feelings are rather muddeled since Yuuhi told her that he loved her, when she loves Toya. She just wishes for Toya to come and hold her. Then she gets her wish, if only for one day.


**One More Day**

Aya Mikage walked alone in the park. The cool breeze whipped her hair around her face. She felt troubled today…confused really. She didn't know what to do anymore. She loved Toya, of that she was certain, and now she knew that he loved her as well. Then there was Yuuhi. She had no idea that he felt that way about her. It came as such a surprise that day when he pinned her down and kissed her. It was even more of a surprise when she realized that she liked it. So who did she love? Yuuhi's words echoed in her mind.

_I don't want to be just a friend to you… I can't…_

But then, what about Toya? It would be so much easier if her were around with her each day…like Yuuhi was…but she knew that that wasn't realistic. Toya had obligations to the Mikage family.

_You should consider me your enemy…_He had said to her

At first he said that all he wanted was the angel, Ceres… but then he told her that he was in love with her.

_I love you too…_ Aya thought to the wind. She closed her eyes and let the wind take her mind far away. She felt that if she wished hard enough, she really could join the wind.

She opened her eyes and gasped. Standing before her was Toya. She couldn't believe it. Was he real or just in her mind? She reached out her hand and lightly touched the side of his face. That was all the confirmation she needed.

"Toya! You're really here!" She cried as she threw her arms around him.

"Aya…" He whispered as he closed his arms around her.

"Oh, Toya! I'm so glad that you're here…I was so lost and all I wanted was for you to hold me."

"I know…" Tears slowly slid down Aya's face.

"Aya, what's happened?" Toya asked as he gently pulled her back so that he could see her tear stained face.

"It's… its Yuuhi…" Toya's face tensed at the name.

"What has he done to you?!" Toya asked forcefully.

"Nothing! Well… he… he did pin me down and kissed me…" Toya's eyes widened.

"He did what?!"

"He… he said that he loves me! But I…I don't love him… not like that…I care for him… like a brother or something. Everyone at that house has been so nice to me…they're all like my family but…but I don't love him! I love you, Toya!" She sobbed and Toa pulled her to him again.

"I love you too, Aya."

"Please, Toya… don't leave me again… Please stay with me!" Aya cried as she clung to him.

"I'm sorry, Aya, but you know that I can't do that… those people hold the key to my lost memories and they won't let me go… they even asked me, gave me the choice; my lost memories, or you. I chose you! Nut they still wouldn't let me go… They just locked me up for a while." Aya looked into his sad features.

"I'm so sorry…that must have been horrible for you…"

"It wasn't so bad…I thought of you…"

"Toya…"

"Come on, I may not be able to stay with you or always be there for you… but I can be with you today."

Together, they walked along a riverbank lined with willow trees; their whip-like branched dipping into the water. They sat under one of them, watching as the cool breeze made them sway and stir the river's waters. As the evening wore on, the sun splashed a wide array of colors across the clear sky. For once Aya was at ease.

"We could run away…just leave the Mikages and their C-project behind…" Aya said wistfully.

"They'd find us. They have many sources throughout all of Japan. There'd be nowhere to run to…"

"Then we could leave Japan completely! Go to Europe or someplace…"

"The only thing is, that costs money. And still, the Mikages would probably just send someone after us. They wouldn't just give up."

"But I don't want you to leave! I don't want this night to ever end…because when it does, you'll have to go back to them…I don't want to be enemies with you! I love you!" Toya leaned down and kissed Aya, cutting off her words.

"I don't want to leave you either…just remember that no matter what happens, no matter what those bastards make me do… I love you, and I will always love you. Nothing can, or will ever change that…"

"Please… one more day…Just one more day! It was too short… I just want to spend one more day with you…" he drew her nearer and whispered into her ear.

"This one isn't over yet…" he closed his lips around hers and kissed her again. She had never felt like this before and she wanted that feeling to stay. She kissed him back and pretty soon they were completely lost in each other. All thoughts about the Mikages, their C-project, or Ceres were blown away by the wind. They would have plenty of time to worry about all of those things later. For now, they existed only for each other. They needed to make the most of this time they had together…just in case they didn't get their one more day…


End file.
